


Mechanical Heart

by Blitz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Always an android Gavin, Backstory, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gavin is one(1) disaster android, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Soft RK900, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz/pseuds/Blitz
Summary: It's been several months since the Revolution, several months since Deviants had to fear for their lives.They don't have to hide anymore. Androids are now free to live their lives however they wish.So isn't it time for Gavin to do the same?





	1. Twitterpated

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've actually managed to drag a fic out of Development Hell and it's about these trashbags haha.  
> Save me, I'm still in Gavin900 hell.
> 
> This idea originally came from a prompt I saw made by tumblr user Kairosz. It started as a one-shot then just spiraled from there.

 

 

 

 

Gavin had been starting at Nines for approximately 1 min and 50 seconds. And before that, nearly 3 minutes and before that barely a minute and before that...

Well point was, he was staring way too much. All because a single burning question was on the tip of his tongue, but every time he psyched himself up to ask it he would chicken out and pretend that he had been working on reports. This had been going on for the last 20 minutes and it was all the fault of one Officer Chris Miller.

All because he was a _nice_ guy and did things like make _friends_ and be _friendly_ ,ugh. Gavin was not salty, fuck-you very much. This time the target of his friendly chatter was Nines. It was a slow day and Nines was much easier to approach these days. So why not?

Then the subject of movies came up and when Chris had asked if Nines had found a favorite movie yet. Nines' admission of 'not yet' made an objective authorize itself in his mind with a speed that made Gavin's head spin.

 **> Objective...**  
**Invite Nines to watch movies <**

A list of movies immediately followed that ping. Gavin scowled as he forcefully dismissed both. He would vehemently deny that one lonely night he made a specific list with movies (and books) he thought Nines might like; that he would periodically update.

Now the objective would not leave him alone, this led to his 20 minutes of furtive glances.

Nines was bound to call him out on his bull-shit any minute now.

“Is there something bothering you Detective?” Nines asked side-eying Gavin, after watching Gavin's attempts to appear sneaky with his staring. It was cute, really.

Gavin jolted. ' _Oh phck! He knows everything! Abort mission!_ ' He nearly smacked himself. ' _No, idiot! That was a perfectly reasonable question to your creepy staring. Phck._ '

 **> Objective...**  
**Invite Nines to watch movies <**

He couldn't help but huff in frustration, that objective was being pushy. Usually he could easily banish these rare, pushy objectives. This one though, this one was not going to give up easily it seemed. He worried the inside of his cheek. It was very, very tempting to give into this objective. What harm could it do anyway?

' _Man up already Reed._ ' He hissed internally.

Gavin feigned a dismissive look. “It's not like a care all that much. But, about what you said earlier, were you serious about not liking movies? Seriously?”

Nines stopped working on reports to send him a look, tilting his head slightly to the side. “I believe I said I do not have a _favorite_ movie, not that I do not enjoy movies. I watch them quite often.”

“Listen, smart ass. I figured you at least watched movies since you seem to put up with Anderson's and his pet's 'movie nights'.” He saw Nines' frown at him for the 'pet' comment. Not that he was ever going to stop as long as people got annoyed by it. It's was hilarious. “Old man's a huge movie nerd isn't he? He has to have a decent sized collection at least. I mean, in amount of time it took for Connor to get my dumb movie references, he must've watched a decent amount of movies by now. That, or he just cheated and like Googled all that shit or something.”

Nines sends him an amused smile; the one that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Despite only being seeing it when he said something Nines' thought was dumb. It wasn't malicious or mocking and for some dumb reason, it's made him feel the warm and fuzzies,  

He's so gone for this android isn't he?

“Eight likes to call it 'family bonding time' and it makes them happy to have me there, so I go. As for your other question. Yes, the Lieutenant does have a rather extensive movie collection despite there being a variety of streaming services available to him.”

Gavin snickers at Nines' underhanded comment. Nines, of course, rolls his eyes.

“Besides, it's one of the things Connor and I found we share. We like to consume media the 'old-fashioned way'; as some say. I simply find it be much more rewarding and stimulating than simply downloading the information.”

Gavin rolls his eyes for show but he can understand that notion, if you ignored the fact that he was pretty much forced to do everything the 'human way' to keep up his guise. He just never got the appeal of only getting to enjoy something for a few seconds, just because it was “faster”.

Nines suddenly leans forward with a small smirk, compelling Gavin to do the same. Lowering his voice he says surreptitiously. “You are aware that Connor has most defiantly, as you say, 'cheated' when learning all the pop-culture references you like to use.”

Gavin barks out a laugh. “No duh, w-ya'll can look up shit in a split second. I don't believe for a second that he would sit around looking like a confused puppy all the time and learn everything 'organically' when he doesn't have to. I find it more hilarious that he did it so quickly. We must've frustrated the hell out of him with all our stupid references. I'm surprised you haven't done the same thing.”

Nines gives him that smile again as he leans back in his seat. “I'm just more patient than he is. Are you satisfied now Detective?”

“Well there's one thing...” He begins to ask the ever burning question before chickening out,once again. “Tell me. Does the old-man still own VHS tapes. I bet he does.”

' _Coward._ '

Gavin yelps as a folder whaps the back of his head. He glares up at the offender to see Hank glaring right back at him. “Fuck off with the old man shit Reed. No one owns VHS tapes anymore. Unless you're some shitty hipster or whatever the fuck they call 'em now a days.”

“Sure, sure.”

Hank sends him a wary look as a smirk spreads across Gavin's face.

“Hey Connor!” Gavin calls across the bull-pen. Connor sends him a questioning look. “Hank still owns VHS tapes right?”

Hank's indignant sputtering of 'tell him nothing' is really all he needs to know, honestly. A few of their co-works look up at the ruckus he's causing, a couple even daring to snicker at their flustered Lieutenant.

Connor tilts his head, his LED flashing yellow before a mischievous smile appears on his face. “Quiet a few. Why do you ask?”

“Just proving a point. Thanks tin-man.” He shoots Connor a wink and a finger-gun.

Hank grumbles an almost petulant 'traitor' before leveling Gavin with a glare. “You're such a brat ya' know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun with your relics you old hipster.” He smirks, attempting to contain his mirth.

Hank sneers at him before sulking back over to his desk where he immediately starts to bicker with Connor.

“You really are a brat.”

He turns back to Nines with a laugh. “Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that it wasn't you who told Connor to answer truthfully for shits and giggles, huh?”

“You have no evidence.” Nines smirks. “Therefore, you can prove nothing.”

Gavin snorts, that mischievous glint in Nines' eyes is enough proof that he did indeed conspire with Connor.

 **> Objective...**  
**Invite. Nines. To. Watch. Movies. <**

He blinks hard. Wow, okay. When was the last time one of his objectives got this forceful. Like, damn.

“In all honesty. Though I do enjoy participating in these 'bonding nights' with them. I haven't had the chance to watch quite as many movies as Eight has, nor do I have the interest in taking the time to search for references as he has. So I suppose I have been surpassed in this regard.”

Gavin hums as he places an elbow on his desk resting his cheek on his palm as he studies the android in front of him. He's fairly sure he knows why Nines isn't caught up on movies like Connor is. If Hank is a movie-nerd then Nines is a book-nerd. He is always seen with a book in hand whenever they have any sort of downtime. Add to that, the last he had been inside Nines apartment the small space already had two entire bookshelves full. He wonders how many more Nines has managed to acquire since.

“Tch, no wonder why you're worse than Connor at catching all the shit I reference.”

“I couldn't care less about your “memes” Detective.”

“Fuck off, my “memes” are totes lit.”

Gavin grins as Nines LED flashes yellow as he narrows his eyes at him in annoyance and a touch of disgust.

“You are absurd, is what you are.”

“You know you love me. So, how about we work on fixing this issue then? I'm getting sick of those shitty looks you keep giving me.” Gavin has to resist the urge to poke Nines' between the brows. “Like that one you're givin' me now.”

Nines rolls his eyes before leveling him with an unimpressed look. “And how would you purpose we go about “fixing” this issue then Detective?”

Gavin pretends to think about it as if he hadn't been sweating about this for the past 45 minutes already. He even leans back in his seat, crossing his arms as he sends Nines' a considering look.

“Well, seeing as Fowler is giving us a few days off for finishing this case. Why don't you come over to my place for our own movie night?” He tries really hard to not think about how suggestive “movie night” can be.

His anxiety saves his mind from going down that path. ' _This is stupid. He's going to say no_.'

“Y'know, for educational purposes and all that.” He forces his voice to not reveal just how nervous he actually feels.

' _He's going to call me out. Fuck this_.'

Nines tilts his head, the previous look of annoyance is replaced by bemusement. Gavin notes that Nines' LED is now spinning yellow; fucker is probably scanning him for any abnormalities. Not that he can blame him. After all, it's almost unheard of for Gavin to just invite someone to his home. Usually people, people meaning Tina or Nines, will just show up and be begrudgingly let in. Or be chased away if Gavin is feeling particularly bitchy that day; or if he has something to hide.

A moment passes before an amused smile creeps onto Nines' face. “Well, if it's for educational purposes. How can I say no to such an offer?”

Somehow, the way Nines says that causes Gavin's heart to skip another beat. He feels his face begin to heat up as well, and attempts to force it away before Nines can call him out.

“Yeah, well. Y-you better be grateful that I'm feeling so charitable.” He grumbles, a little harsher than he intends. That stupid soft look that suddenly enters Nines' eyes is tripping up his processors. He almost never gets to see that look when they're not alone.

“Of course, Gavin.” Nines' responds.

There's that fond tone that sometimes creeps into his voice but, at least this time, there's still enough of a sarcastic edge to it that Gavin doesn't combust right then and there. He might, if Nines' keeps speaking to him like that.

A paper-ball smacking him in the side of the head shatters the mood that they were falling into. Oh right, they're still in the middle of the precinct. Definitely not the place to be making googly eyes at his stupid crush.

Gavin whips is head to the side to glare at perpetrator. This is the third time today someone has smacked him upside the head, and it's frankly pissing him off. Earlier, Tina had lobed an empty to-go cup at him. She claimed she did that periodically to 'keep him on his toes', that was a big fat lie, she just thought it was hilarious to make him react like a startled cat.

Tina grins at him, in her hand is another crumpled paper ball at the ready. She winks at him. “Heart-eyes motherfucker!”

Gavin scowls at her. Irritated that he can feel his already heated face growing warmer. “I have no fucking clue what you're talking about.” He sometimes resents the fact that Tina knew about his “dumb, gross” crush on Nines.

On that note, how long had Tina been for there anyway? Last he was aware she was on a call. Fuck, Nines' sure had a knack for making Gavin fixate solely on him. He loathes the day that Nines' realises he has this terrible, terrible power over him.

“I can see how twitterpated you are from here, Reed!” Hank shouts across the bull-pen, in revenge for the 'old-hipster' comment from earlier. “It's gross!”

“Ohhh, twitterpated. That's a good one.” Tina chirps.

A few officers nod to themselves at Hank's assertion, immune to the glares Gavin send them. With attention now drawn to him, Gavin feels his face heat up even hotter. Enough that temperature warnings start to pop-up in the corner of his vision. “Who the fuck even uses that in real life?” He snaps and hopes no one noticed how his voice cracked.

“What's twitterpated?” The RK brothers ask a nearly the same time.

He figures Connor is genuinely confused. Nines is definitely fucking with him.

The clock on the wall catches his eye and he's relieved when he realises that it's finally the end of his shift. Snatching his jacket off the back of the chair, he makes his swift retreat towards the exit. It's not running away if it's the end of his shift okay? Nor is it proving them right. It's not. Really.

He can hear Tina giggling as Nines wishes her a good-day, followed by the click of his shoes as he follows him. Gavin pointedly refuses to look at him.

Before he leaves he sends the bird to anyone who may be still watching him and yells. “Ya'll can choke on your twitterpation!”

They're in the parking lot when Gavin's text message tone goes off. He scowls and opens the message hesitantly as if it'll blow up once he does.

  
**Bitch Queen**   
(15:05)  
Enjoy your “movie night” Gav. ❤️🍆🍑 💦💖💖

  
** Gavin **  
(15:06)  
凸凸凸

“Shall we?”

Gavin huffs at the amusement still colouring Nines' tone. He glares and Nines sends him an all too innocent smile; as if he wasn't secretly laughing at him.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” He grumps before tossing Nines his keys and slumping into the passenger seat. The sensation that humans call “butterflies” begins to stir in his stomach. He's not sure if it's anticipation or nervousness. Maybe both.

A look of confusion passes Nines' face as he slides into the drivers seat. Attempting to wrangle the keys away from Gavin usually results in an argument on a good day. While this is a nice change of pace. It's a bit concerning. Nines' shrugs it off, sometimes Gavin is just feeling lazy and makes him drive. It's rare but there's no need annoy Gavin further with pointless concerns after all.

 

It's not until they're parked in front his apartment complex that the nervous fluttering turns into a swam. Gavin worries his lip as he wonders if it's already too late to turn Nines away. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it after all. Nines would understand right? It might hurt his feelings though to reject his company after baiting him with it. Though he would hide his hurt well, those blue eyes were more expressive than Nines liked to admit.

So as much as Gavin didn't want to admit it, he was nervous as hell. And he couldn't pin-point the reason why, it's not like Nines hasn't been to his apartment before. Why makes tonight different?

 **> Stress level...**  
**...48% <**

“Gavin?”

Nines' voice breaks Gavin out of his anxious spiral. Nines has his head tilted as he studies him. Gavin takes a steadying breath. There's no need to be nervous, he scolds himself, it's only Nines.

Only Nines, he scoffs. Only the android he's been head over heels for, for months now, only one of the few people that would totally break him if they rejected him, only one of the few people he really trusted. Only Nines his ass.

 **> Stress level...**  
**...49% <**

With a muttered “'m okay.” he nearly stumbles out of the car in his nervousness, then nearly forgets to check his strength before slamming the door closed. “Shall we?”

He stops when he feels Nines lightly grab his arm and lets out an irritated breath.

“What?” He snaps.

Nines moves so he's in his sight. “You seem...uncomfortable with me being here. I can lea-”

“Hey! None of that.” Gavin stops him. “I invited you here, now you're coming with me whether you want to or not.”

“Well,” Nines huffs a laugh. “How can I refuse you say it like that?”

The familiar banter between them helps sooth his nerves enough that by the time they reach his door, the swarm in his belly has calmed down to a soft fluttering once again.

 **> Stress level...**  
**...45% <**

Gavin pauses before he turns the key to send Nines a warning look. “I've told you this before, but be careful when you step inside. Dante's a slippery bastard that will run if you don't catch him.” Already they can hear the loud, raspy mrowing from inside the apartment. As soon he opens the door a black, skinny blur shoots past his legs, only to intercepted by Nines. The android swiftly scoops the cat into his arms, allowing Gavin the close the door behind him.

“I swear he only does that when you stop by.” Gavin side-eyes his dumb cat. “I think he likes you more than me.”

Nines looks down at the now limp cat in his arms. Who's now purring, contradicting the almost pitiful 'mrow' he lets out in response. “He has good taste then.”

Gavin rolls his eyes, turning away to hide the smile on his face. “Whatever, catstealer. Let me feed this dramatic noodle real quick so he'll leave us alone for a while.” He hears the tell-tell 'thump' of his cat jumping to the floor at the mention of food as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“No scanning my shit without permission. You know the rules.” He calls without looking up from filling the cat-bowl.

Gavin smirks as he hears Nines' irritated sigh. He can perfectly picture the near petulant look that crosses his partner's face every time he has to remind him. He does feel bad for making him do it, don't get him wrong, but living a life of secrecy has make him paranoid as fuck. Gavin knows his apartment is a treasure trove of 'incriminating' evidence that Nines would inevitably question him about and he really, really does not want to deal that. Guilt joins the butterflies in his stomach. Soon, he tells himself, I'll tell everyone soon.

With Dante placated for now. He re-enters the living room to see Nines leaning against the back of the couch, with his arms crossed as he casually scans the room; with his normal vision not super android vision. He raises an eye brow at Gavin as he approaches, likely about the messy state of the room. Thankfully, he refrains from commenting on it. Gavin knows he's silently judging him for it though, the neat freak he is. So because he's a bitch, he lightly kicks Nines' shin as he walks by.

“I noticed you have quite the movie collection. What was is you called the Lieutenant earlier today?” He pretends to think about it. “Oh yes. A movie nerd, was it?”

Gavin flips him off over his shoulder not even looking away from his collection. “I said Anderson is an old nerd with a VHS collection. Totally different.”

“Mhmm.” Nines' voice takes on a teasing note. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Gavin sasses back before thrusts a couple of the movies he grabbed at Nines. “Here. Pick one.”

Nines reads the synopsis of 'Treasure Planet' with a small interested 'hmm'. Gavin grins as Nines' eyebrows furrow when he reads the second one. “So the first one seems normal enough but the second one...” he frowns. “This one sounds absolutely ridiculous.”

“I know.” He sounds far too gleeful about this shitty b-movie. “It's absolute trash. That's why it's awesome.”

Nines sends him that judging look. “Yes. Well. For the sake of my sanity. Let's start with Treasure Planet.”

“Spoilsport.” He grouses, as if they're not going to watch it either way.

After setting up the movie and grabbing his soda, he turns and nearly trips as he see Nines lounging where he sits, actually lounging and it throws Gavin off so much that he's glad Nines is too preoccupied with the cat to notice his love-struck induced clumsiness. He is so used to Nines' absurdly perfect posture, that seeing him so comfortable only makes him more attractive. Gavin sends a heartfelt thank-you Hank and Connor's way for aptly teaching Nines how to sit in 'movie-watching 101'.

Gavin flops down on the couch after managing to shake off his “twitterpation”. He sees Nines eying his bottle of soda and narrows his eyes.

“What? You gonna bitch about my unhealthy drink for the umpteenth time?”

“No. I'm well aware that unhealthy snacks are par the course when watching movies. I was just wondering if that is all you're eating. Don't think I haven't noticed how little you've eaten today.”

By this point Gavin is used to having his eating habits, or lack there of, questioned. “I'll eat something nice and healthy later, promise. So get off my back.”

“Alright.” Nines sighs, not wanting an argument. “Please eat soon though. It's not healthy to only nourish yourself with coffee and pastries.”

“Okay, okay. Nag.” He grouses just to appease him. The ever present guilt churns in his belly. “Anyway, I think the last time Tina was here she gobbled up the last of my popcorn and I haven't bothered to buy anymore.”

Nines snorts. “You could always, I don't know, eat something else.”

“Pfft, nah. You gotta eat popcorn while watchin' movies. It's like a rule or something. Speaking of the movie, lets start before I get old, dude.”

Nines sighs but says no more on the matter.

Gavin's not able to concentrate for the first few minutes as guilt eats at him, he's seen the movie enough times it doesn't mater but that's not the point. Of all the things he should be telling his partner this is probably an important one. The impromptu movie night had actually derailed his plans to refill his Thirium. His levels were low enough that keeping his energy sustained purely on human food wasn't going to cut it for much longer. He needed to dip into his dwindling supply before his system forced him into stasis. It happened a couple times before, and he wasn't eager to have a repeat performance, it was terrifying passing out like that. They weren't dangerously low, thankfully, so he could stand to wait a bit longer.

He tunes back in when Jim and Dr. Doppler are boarding the ship. Glancing over at Nines he's pleased to see that he seems to be enjoying the movie. Dante is sprawled in his lap purring contently. The guilt recedes for a moment.

“Welcome back.” Nines quips, then chuckles as Capt. Amelia appears. “I like her.”

“Thought you might. Your both snarky af, kin and all that.” Gavin smirks. “Except she's wittier.”

“If I tweak a few things in my matrix, I can be just witty you know.” Nines threatens.

Gavin places a hand to his chest, mildly horrified. “Dear god no. I would not survive being obliterated by words everyday.”

Nines' laughter pushes the guilt even farther into his mind, so he can focus on the giddiness he feels.

A few more minutes into the movie Nines asks.

“So, Is this one of those “educational” movies you went on about.”

Gavin snerks. “Nah. I just wanted to watch it because I like it. You just wait till the next one. That thing is meme gold.”

“Can't wait.” Distaste laces his tone.

“That's the spirit!”

All n all, the rest of the movie goes by without a hitch; except when he scares the cat away by belting out I'm Still Here, but it's so worth it. Surprisingly, Nines doesn't make many quips about the technology used in universe, apparently he's used to it from watching old android movies and it helps that the tech in this movie is so much cooler than anything else he's seen thus far. Gavin even refrains from doing the creepy staring thing he usually does when showing people movies he likes. Well, mostly.

“I'm actually surprised you haven't seen Treasure Planet yet. Most people seem to take joy in showing androids movies with any sort of robot or android in them.” Gavin nearly flinches when he catches his wording. "I mean you've seen the Terminator movies and Robocop right?"

If Nines noticed his slip, he doesn't mention it. “Apparently we are working out way through the old "classics".”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Sounds like something they would do.”

With one movie down Gavin begins to ready the next; the one he was gleefully anticipating.

“But, you gotta watch the trash movies too.” He winks.

He and Tina found it a while back in some dollar store bargain bin. The premise was a typical enemies-to-lovers trope, but gayer. Back then, he had just put it in the so bad, it's good category. Cheaply made, shitty actors and so, so cheesy. Now, as asinine as it sounded, he couldn't help but “relate” to the story in a way. An android made to hunt rogues, or deviants as they're called now, and the one who falls in love with him.

After being partnered with Nines, and then falling head over heels for him. The movie was quickly bumped up to his guilty pleasure list. So what if Gavin was projecting a little? It's not like anyone would find out anyway, though if they did he might literally shut-down out of pure embarrassment.

“Oh right.” Gavin gestures at Nines with the remote. “I'm giving you free reign to roast this movie.”

Nines raises a skeptical eyebrow and Gavin hates that he knows exactly what he's saying without words, almost.

“Hey man, I'm freely admitting this is a trash-movie. Riffing on makes it more fun. So have at it.”

Nines' merely inclines his head. “As you wish.”

Gavin squints. “Hey, did you just-”

He can't be positive if that is indeed a Princess Bride reference, so he powers forward. And if he's a bit flushed, well, that's his own problem. “You know what. Never mind. Lets' do this.”

He hears Nines' soft laughter as he stares down the TV. The bastard knows exactly what he's doing and Gavin can feel his face grow warmer in response. It's an effort not to turn and tell him off. If he did, then he would have to look at Nines' ~~handsome~~ dumb face, if he looks then that means Nines has won. He's not sure what it is that Nines would metaphorically "win" exactly. But, the simple fact that he's getting so flustered by nothing more than a dumb reference and Nines' laughter is pretty damming in his opinion. Gavin practically smashes the play button.

The first part of the movie is all lore dump and introducing characters, which they do at such a speed it had taken Tina two watch-thrus to really get a hold on the sheer amount of characters in this shitty film and he played along- one day Gavin will be able to lord his superior brain over her and he'll relish it. It really was ridiculous how so many of these people had no relevance to the plot in the slightest.

Nines near constant commentary, after the slow start, is honestly a delight. He was afraid he was going to sit there the whole time questioning his life choices with that, frankly ~~adorably~~ hilarious miffed expression on his face. Apparently, nothing is off limits as Nines has comments on everything from the characters clothes to how this world functions. It's the most fun he's had with movie since he first roasted it with Tina.

Then comes to the part of movie where the big, melodramatic fight between the couple happens. Complete with the tearful “break-up” that ultimately means nothing -because you know they're getting back together- and one running away in tears. Gavin expectantly waits to hear Nines' scathing remarks, as he's apt to when he believes someone being a drama king/queen; which is Gavin himself has been on the receiving end about 98 percent of the time during the length of their partnership.

Which is why he finds himself disappointed, and a bit apprehensive, when all he gets is radio silence. Turning to ask what the fucks is up, he sees Nines regarding the scene with a contemplative,and all together too serious, expression. This alone causes the anxiety from earlier that night begin to creep up on him. The giddy feeling he's been practically floating in for the past couple of hours also begins to ebb away.

“Yo. What's with that look?” He mummers quietly, hesitantly.

If Nines were human he would think he didn't hear him, but he knows better and he knows he did. A moment later Nines blinks, breaking away from whatever train of thought he was on.

“Hmm?”

“You uh...” he shallows nervously, not too sure he really wants to know. “Nevermind.”

Nines studies him for a moment. “You want to know why I stopped commentating? I didn't know you were so invested in my inane chatter Gavin.”

“It's better than actually watching the movie.” he confesses.

“It's fairly ridiculous really.” Nines laughs self-consciously. “I just could help imagine myself in the situation. That is something one does when watching a movie, is it not?”

“...Yeah.” his voice rough. A heavy feeling setting in his stomach. “Yeah, all the time.”

“That is...good then.”

He licks his lip and dares to ask. “So, what would you do if that happened to you?”

Gavin drops his eyes to the floor as soon as the question leaves his mouth. He didn't mean for that to come out at all. Damn his stupid traitorous mouth. “H-hypothetically of course.”

The silence between them is loud with the movie now paused, and when did that even happen? Gavin considers breaking it by waving off his question as a joke.

He didn't even realise he had begun to anxiously bounce his leg until a warm hand halted the movement. Gavin startles at the touch, eying the hand before flickering up to meet Nines' eyes. They're so heartbreakingly sincere that he nearly diverts his gaze again.

“To answer your hypothetical question, my dear. I would want to understand, as simply as that. Of course I couldn't help but feel...hurt that someone I'd grown to care for had been lying straight to my face and didn't feel they could trust me. But that is what pesky emotions are wont to do, I suppose.”

Gavin felt the unintentional jab straight down to his core. ' _I do trust you!_ ' he snaps internally.

“Unlike this ridiculous movie, a shouting match such as the one the overemotional protagonists had is simply not viable. Jumping to ludicrous conclusions without sufficient evidence is not something any sort of detective should do. It's honestly shameful that he didn't even bother letting his partner get a word in edgewise before...flying off the handle. Any decent partner would do that at the very least.”

Gavin snorts at the affronted tone. “Holy shit Nines I would've never guessed that you would get so invested.”

“Honestly, I'm not even that invested. I believe I've stated multiple times that this movie is absolutely ridiculous and I stand by the assessment. It's just that the plight of the romantic leads resonate with me. For whatever reason, I can't tell you.”

Gavin can't figure why but, even though he should be terrified at how close to home Nines' words hit. He's not. Something deep inside is soothed by them, strangely enough. The warmth of Nines' eyes calms him and he feels himself slowly sliding back into the relaxed mood they had set prior to this interruption.

' _I want to.._ '

“So, wanna finish the movie?”

“If we must.” Nines sniffs as if he's put out by the thought, he's really not.

The urge to anxiously bounce his leg leaves him, the hand resting on his thigh does not.

 

By the time the credits are rolling, the space between them has decreased quite a bit. Their shoulders bumping together as Gavin cackles. Of all the things for Nines' to get hung up on.

“Well, if anything.” Nines grouses. “My secret wish that our mouth wasn't a forensic lab has only intensified.”

“Not so secret now is it?”

Nines elbows him lightly. “Don't act like you're not fully aware. You think I don't notice the faces people make when Eight and I have to analyze evidence?”

“I'm telling you,” Gavin snerks. “Whoever decided you guys seriously needed to test shit with your tongues, of all things, had to have some kind of fetish. Be glad you didn't get some kinda alien one, like Venom.”

He gets such an put out, unimpressed look in response that he can't help but sent into peals of laughter. They're more a product of all his nervous energy than amusement but, who cares it feels good to laugh like this.

Gavin playfully knocks their shoulders together as he straightens, laughing like that helped put him put him back in the giddy head space he had before.

“Alright so, what movie do...you...uh.” he trails off when he, for the first time, notices just how close they've gotten. He can feel the warmth Nines body generates practically radiating off him now.

Gavin feels his breath catch as he's caught by the intensity of Nines' gaze.

' _I want...I want to kiss him_.'

“You should laugh like that more often.”

The sheer awe in his tone makes Gavin feel like he may short circuit. A shiver races down his spine as the hand that's on his thigh slides up as Nines shifts to lean in closer.

“You look beautiful when you do, darling.”

It was the low, soft 'darling' that ultimately does him in. Gavin surged forward, closing the space between them in a rushed, clumsy kiss, their noses bumping from the angle and their teeth clicking slightly. His face reddens as he realises what exactly he just did, and how messy it was, he begins to pull away, an apology on the tip of his tongue.

“Don't-” Is breathed against his mouth before their lips are brought together again. This time it's much less frantic. It was gentle, slow and languid with no heat behind it. Gavin couldn't help but let himself lean into it.

Over the years Gavin has kissed many times. Some in the moment, rushed and messy, others slow and sweet but never lasting more than a few moments before self-preservation kicked in. This felt like so much more, nothing could compare.

It's addicting, and as much as they shouldn't rush this, he can't help but want more. He's nothing if not greedy when it comes to Nines' after all. So he presses a little harder, not enough escalate the kiss too fast but enough that it draws a soft, pleased noise out of his partner. A responding purr escapes him as another shiver goes through him.

He defiantly ignores the little window that pops up to tell him how high his temperature is rising, all he needs to do is to take a breath to cool down his system. Just a few short breaths. But he doesn't want to stop, not when he's already addicted after one simple kiss. It's not like they actually have to breath anyway, temperature warnings be damned.

Nines' hand drops down to cover the one Gavin had braced on the couch. Then Nines is pulling back, just enough for their lips to part and Gavin finds chasing them without thinking, a small desperate noise escaping him. He feels a puff of air against his face as Nines lets out a small laugh.

“Breath darling.” Nines' voice is pleasingly affected and pitched lower from it.

Gavin blinks at him unsteadily, vaguely miffed that Nines didn't seem off kilter as him. He took in a few breaths, letting his system cool down. Nines tenderly rubbed his thumb across the back of his knuckles, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Gavin filed that feeling away.

He slotted their lips together again, this time he brought a hand up to rest against Nines jaw. In turn he felt Nines shifting his hand to lace their fingers together. Everything slipping away until it was just them and this moment. Nothing more.

 

 

 

Gavin should have known by now, that time and time again. Most things never go in his favor.

 **> Interface_request..... BLOCKED...**  
**…ERRORCODE: 000 <**

 **> Interface_request..... BLOCKED...**  
**...ERROR... <**

The blindingly red text that bombards his vision startles him, and he jerks back from the force of it. The cozy warmth that had blanketed him is yanked away, replaced with an icy dread. It's as if all his processes all freeze at once. He can hardly breathe.

Nines looks just as startled and shaken as Gavin feels, his system had booted the attempted interfacing out pretty hard. It's no wonder Nines eyes are wide, looking as if Gavin had physically slapped him. The thought of harming Nines in any way causes the previously buried guilt to slam into him. Anxiety keeps him rooted to the spot.

He drops his gaze down so he won't have to look at the betrayal that he's absolutely sure has replaced the warmth in Nines' eyes, it's almost funny how barley 30 minutes ago they had a conversation about this. And now. And now? His eyes land on their intertwined hands that under different circumstances would be beautiful. Pristine while against smoky grey, the blue and red glow underneath their chassis mingling together to create lavender.

Now it just fills him with a sick, sense of dread.

 **> Stress_Level...**  
**...55% <**

“Gavin..”

He flinches at Nines voice, not even daring to look up, keeping his eyes firmly on their hands.

Why hasn't Nines removed his hand yet? Why hasn't he left?

“Please-” Nines pleads. “-look at me.”

He wants to, hearing that tone makes him want to fix it. “I...” It feels like there's not air left his artificial lungs. “Nines I...” The panic robs him of speech. Everything he ever wanted to confess is gone in an instant.

Numbly he watches as Nines slowly rubs circles against the back of his hand. He's aware that his other hand is clasped so tightly on his jeans, that it's nearly tearing the fabric. He's shaking. He should move, he should explain himself properly, he should, he should...

The concerned utterance of his name, along with knuckles brushing along his jaw are what finally snap him out his panic induced paralysis and not in a good way. Gavin shoots up from the couch, tearing their hands apart and backing away from his partner. He nearly trips over the coffee table in his haste, causing him to stumble back a few steps so he doesn't fall on his ass.

When he focuses again, it's just in time to see the flash of hurt that passes over Nines' eyes before it's taken over by bewilderment. ' _Look at what you did! You're only hurting him!_ ' he chastises himself.

“It-it's not what you think!” Is what he bites out. It's certainly not what he wants, or needs, to say but his high stress level has now kicked him into self-preservation mode. 'Lie and you'll stay safe. Lie and you'll stay alive.' He's not even sure how to snap himself out of it either, not until he lowers it back to a safer level.

' _This is Nines remember_.' a gentle voice, that reminds him of Chole, tells him. ' _You can trust him. He won't hurt you_.'

“Gavin.” Nines begins carefully, standing slowly as if dealing with a particularly skittish suspect and he hates it. “Remember what I said earlier? You know I only want to understand.”

Gavin can't stop himself from taking a step back as Nines takes one towards him. They both freeze.

“Alright, it's okay. I won't move then.”

He feels his something in his chest constrict. ' _I'm sorry._ '

“I can explain this?”

Gavin finds himself struggling not to look away again as intense blue eyes stare into his own gray.

Nines carefully nods, keeping his voice low. “Then by all means. Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Gavin has many arguments with himself, and loses.
> 
> Gavin's cat is basically Mingus, just fyi.  
> I stole Tina throwing cups at Gavin from another fic that I can't remember the title of right now.  
> Hmu on twitter @ Blitzfox or Tumblr @Dapperferret if you want! <3


	2. Trust and confessions

Gavin clenched his shaking hands to his sides as he wills himself to just explain his sorry ass to Nines. He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip before taking a breath, psyching himself up for the explanation he knows he has to give. But words fail as he's gripped by apprehension. His desire to be honest with his partner, is battling with the instincts that have literally saved his life.

 **> Lie**  
** >Truth**

The options are laid out for him. Just waiting for him to choose.

But what if?

What if this turns out to be the breaking point? He knows how much Nines values honesty. After they started to actually get along, Nines had let down that stoic barrier and began to share details of his own past, and always encouraged, but never pushed, him to do the same.

What if he's disappointed in what he finds? What if this puts a rift in their relationship? Not their professional one, Nines would always stay professional in that regard, but what if their personal relationship was destroyed? Gavin doesn't know if he handle losing Nines like this. Or losing Nines at all.

 **> Stress level...**  
**...60% <**

Gavin forcefully shoves the irrational panic away, before it can spiral further. Nines had, after all, stuck around through all of his childish anger, tantrums and his attempts to drive him away. Despite that, he had persisted this whole time and where had they ended up despite all the frustration, anger and sadness he caused? A fairly-stable and happy, partnership/friendship, kissing on his couch watching cheesy movies together.

Maybe he's allowed to have hope.

“Gavin?”

Nines' steady voice pulls him back to the present. He brings his gaze back up from where it dropped to the floor; and when did he allow that to happen?

Forcing the truth out of his own mouth suddenly feels akin to breaking through his coding all over again.

He needs to stop letting his coding control him. Stop letting his fears control him. He's Gavin fucking Reed.

“Okay I'll explain.”

 _ **> Lie** _  
** >Truth**

“This is actually a prosthetic.”

 **> High stress level warning!**  
**Self_preservation.exe acticated <**

 **> Stress level...**  
**...64% <**

He's Gavin Reed. Fucking android disaster.

The truth is shoved back in favor of the same safe lie he once told Tina.

“A...prosthetic?” He hears the skepticism and disappointment, but he can't stop the words coming out of his mouth.

“Yep. Like, I didn't know it could even react to you like that. Scared the shit outta me.”

He crosses his arms, in what hopes, a casual manner, if only to hide how his hands are shaking worse now. “That was a lot for my poor brain to handle.”

Well, that wasn't a complete lie at least.

Gavin wonders if can turn this around if could get control of himself. Like, 'gotcha I'm actually a whole ass android. You should've seen your face', kind of thing. It would be dickish, but at least it wouldn't be as damaging as the path he's on now.

“My arm got super fucked up by some asshole a few years back. I'm lucky that I even have one, ya know.”

Well, that's not exactly a lie either. Though that little incident happened to his other arm and it's also how Tina “found out” about his “neat robo arm”.

He really, really regrets not lowering how aggressive the self-preservation program acts. He either needs to push past it or lower his stress level enough that it lets up. This is one of the those times he regrets ever giving it so much control and not rectifying the issue sooner. Hindsight is 20/20 after all.

“I don't believe I was clear enough Gavin.” Nines voice takes on a sharper tone, irritation pushing the edges. “Didn't I tell you that I don't appreciate being blatantly lied to?”

Nine takes a breath to calm himself and gentles his voice. “So please, just tell me the truth.”

Gavin's eyes dart to meet Nines for a split second before landing on Dante, who is watching wearily them from under the coffee table. He gulps thickly and digs his fingers into his bicep.

_He wants..wants to..._

“F-fuck off. I'm not ly-”

Gavin bites down hard on his traitorous tongue so stop himself, the metallic taste of Thirium fills his mouth. He watches Nines' carefully out of the corner on his eye for his reaction, the thick knot of anxiety coiling tighter.

' _I'm sorry._ ' he thinks mournfully. ' _I want to tell you. Help me find a way. I know you can._ '

Nines' eyes narrow, blazing with determination. He takes a careful step forward. Gavin holds his ground.

“You know.” There's a smug undertone in his voice that makes Gavin bristle. “For a detective. You honestly suck at lying when it counts.”

Gavin sputters with affront. He can lie perfectly well, fuck you very much. There was no way he would've gotten as far as he has if couldn't. It's not his fault that his over aggressive self-preservation program is causing him to be this clumsy with his words, he's only ever attempted to push past it once or twice before. He wants to tell the truth for fucks sake.

“Your tells are so, so easy to spot. Just thought I'd let you know.”

Part of him realises that Nines is only riling him so he'll lower his guard more, he'll be thankful about that later. But, Gavin also has a short fuse that stress has made even shorter. He growls lowly.

Even with Nines' poking holes in his lies, he finds that his body was slowly, ever so slowly, becoming less tense.

 **> Stress level...**  
**...62% <**

“Alright fucker, first of all-”

“Furthermore,” Nines pressed on, relived that this tactic -though a bit mean- was working and the panic was ebbing away. Angry Gavin he could work with. “I had already taken the liberty of looking into your medical files to better prepare myself for our partnership.” He says it like it's a perfectly normal thing to do.

Looking less pissed off and more bemused, Gavin huffed. “The hell? That even legal?”

“Sure it is. If no one knows I did it. You would know all about that, wouldn't you? Doing things that fly right under the legal radar.” He smirked slightly when he got another growl in return. “Anyway, besides the concerning lack of information in said record. I found nothing pertaining to this so called fuck up you speak of. Isn't that interesting?”

Nines was tearing threw his lies like wet tissue paper, Gavin's mouth fell open in shock and while he was grateful for it, he couldn't help but silently curse himself for not bulking up his medical record. It would've been a major hole in his persona if anyone had questioned him about it. In his defense, he never thought that it would be used against him. Holy hell. “How 'bout you stop being a nosy bastard? Creep.”

His insult came out more petulant than angry.

 **> Stress level...**  
**...60% <**

Nines' sent him a faux contrite look. “I'm only looking out for the well being of my partner. Isn't that a good thing?”

Gavin rolled eyes. Now the asshole was mocking him. Wonderful.

“Back to dismantling your lie. While it would fool most people, I'll give you that, you and I both know that even if you were able to afford such an extensive surgery. That type a prosthetic has only been green-lit for less than two years, give or take. Nor has it advanced enough to seamlessly mesh the synthetic nanobots with organic matter, so you would undoubtedly have extensive scarring where they connect. You are aware I have seen you shirtless? Furthermore, as far as I know, a human prosthetic cannot react to an android the same way androids react to each other.”

It took Gavin longer than he would like to admit to realise that as Nines tore apart his lies, he had been, ever so slowly, inching closer to him until they were barley in inch apart. He had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes now. “Yeah, okay. That's fair.”

“Now, will you stop evading me? I told you before, I want to understand. Will you grant me that? I promise you, I won't hate you or hurt you. I could never.”

Gavin's breath hitched as it suddenly occurred to him how much attempting to hold together his crumbling facade was hurting Nines. His heart gave a painful lurch at the very thought. He just need to bring that pesky stress level down a few notches. Sounded easy in retrospect. Outright telling the truth would be barred. He needed to go about it in a different way. Maybe asking questions that his system wouldn't flag as “dangerous” would work. Ones that might lower his levels. Then he could deactivate it. Easy peasy.

He took a breath to steel himself. “W-what if tell you to back off?”

“Isn't that what you've been doing?”

Gavin scowled. “Fine, let me rephrase that. Would you back off for now if I asked you to?”

Nines carefully raised his hand to lightly run his knuckles along Gavin's jaw. “If that is what you wish. Then I shall. For now.”

Despite himself he leaned into the touch. “Yeah? For how long? How long is 'for now'?

“For as long it takes. Despite my actions tonight, I will not push any harder. I am willing to wait until you're ready to tell me.”

He let out a shaky breath, he could feel the tell-tell pressure building up in his tear ducts. Good god, when did he turn into such an emotional sap? If he cried, he was 100 percent kicking Nines out the window.

“W-what if I wanted you to drop it all together, and we go back to how we were before?” His voice was thicker than he wanted it to be, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Not when he saw Nines' LED flash red for a split second, his own pulse spiking along with it. Gavin knew that this line of questioning was hardly fair to Nines, but the selfish side of him felt the need to be reassured. Gavin would make it up to him later, he promised himself.

“As you wish.” Nines breathed, voice rough with a cocktail of emotions.

In that moment a tidal wave of pure affection hit him causing him to shake slightly from the force of then. He turned his face into the hand caressing it. “Fuck you. If you make cry I'm throwing your ass out.”

The affectionate laugh he got in return brought back the recurring thought he's had for weeks to pop back into his weary mind. 'I love this android.'

And it was so, so true. He didn't think anybody else had managed to break down his barriers and worm their way into much guarded heart quite like Nines has. Only a handful of others had come close. But that was a whole nother set of issues that would needed to take care of. That was future Gavin's problem.

Gavin let out a shaky breath. “I'm sorry, I-I'll stop lying to you. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm..scared okay. Terrified even. It's all so stupid.”

 **> Stess level...**  
**...55% <**

There. That was his opening.

**> Self_preservation.exe...terminated<**

He pressed harder in Nines' hand, the contact keeping him stable. “This isn't exactly the easiest thing for me to talk about alright? For years I've been hiding. Terrified of what would happen if anyone found out who, no, what I am. The things I've done to keep myself safe...” he laughed bitterly.

“I can un-” Nines began, before shaking his head. “Well, no. I can't really say I understand. Unlike a majority of androids, I didn't have to worry about hiding my deviation. So I can't say I know what it's like to have to lie just to keep myself safe. But, I do understand why it had to be done.”

Gavin glared, somewhat unnerved that it seemed his past transgressions were being handwaved. “You don't even know what I've done.”

“No, I don't. I can only assume.”

“Tch, don't assume shit then.” Gavin snapped, his frayed nerves getting the best of him. “Haven't I said it makes you look like a cocky bastard?

“You have and I apologize.” Nines laughed lightly. “Though research says that being able talk about your past out loud, with no danger of repercussions, helps you feel better. Start off simple. How about you tell me what it is you've been what you've been hiding all this time?”

' _He already knew didn't he? So why bother saying it out loud now?_ ' he frowned skeptically. It's not like he's never admitted what he was before. Then again, it was mainly to scared, runaway androids in order to make them trust him whenever he stumbled across one.

Either way, it still somehow felt “forbidden” for him to just outright say it, even without an aggressive program barring his words. After a few false starts, Gavin dropped his frustrated glare to the floor so Nines wouldn't think it was directed at him.

Nines quickly picked up on his frustration. “Here. Let me give you a something to work from, if that'll help.”

Interest peaked, Gavin raised his eyes. “Hmm?”

“Earlier tonight, when I held your hand. Why did you react to me like that? That's not something humans have the ability to do.”

He nearly snorted, what an absurd way to go about this. But, yeah, he could work with that. Somehow being asked directly like this made it easier.

“Because I-I'm not human.” He determinedly held eye contact, his voice wavering slightly. “Because that's something androids do, what I do, to better connect with someone they care about. Thats-thats why that happened. We wanted the interfacing to happen but, because I didn't consciously open the link, I booted you out. Sorry about that, by the way.”

Nines smiled at him proudly, his thumb swiping across his cheek. “It's alright, it was quite a shock but I've forgiven you already. Thank-you for telling me, your doing well Gavin. How are you feeling?”

 _How did he feel?_ The guilt from keeping this a secret had dissipated slightly, making him feel lighter than before. His stress level had dropped to a healthy percent, or at least “healthy” for him. Nines had even praised him for telling him the truth, he could feel his cheeks warm slightly from it.

“I feel. A lot better than I did before.” he smiled. “I'm not exactly thrilled that you had to find out this way, and there is still a shit ton of baggage to deal with. But it's a start. So yeah. Are you still okay with you know...” he made a vague gesture to himself. “All of this.”

Nines nodded, his hand slipping down to rest on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “While I can't say I'm exactly thrilled with finding out this way either.”

At Gavin's wince, he brushed his thumb over his collarbone to sooth the bite of his words. “I'm pleased with the result. Besides, if your personality and general disposition hasn't driven me away by now. I don't think anything will.”

Gain felt an odd mix of irritation and adoration in response to Nines' sass and scowled. Suspicion was thrown into the mix as his smile turned mischievous.

“If anything, this improves things. Now when you get too obnoxious I finally know a way to put you on mute, instead of having to turn off my own hearing.”

A bark of laughter escaped him from Nines' unexpected jab. “Wow! Fuck you, rude!” he slapped Nines' chest in retaliation. “You better be phukin' thankful that your friend level is high enough to unlock my tragic backstory.”

“I've told you, I no clue what any of that means.”

Gavin scoffed. “Yeah, right. Sure you don't.”

“I honestly do not, and I have no desire to know either.”

Gavin attempted to level a glare at Nines' deadpan expression, but failed as mirth overtook him and he snickered. “You're insufferable.”

Nines' expression morphed into amusement and he, too, let out a laugh. With that, the last of tension that had been hanging heavily in air finally dissipated.

' _Haha, oh wow. This wasn't the trash fire I feared it would turn into. Thank rA9_.' he thought, a slightly manic tone colouring it.

All at once, the stress of the night hit him and he felt he may drop if he stayed standing any longer. With a slight nudge of the hand still on his chest he pushed Nines back to trudge past him. Their hands brushing as he passed his partner to flop down heavily on the couch, giving Dante a courtesy glance when he complained about being jostled. He snorted as he reached over to pet the dramatic feline in apology. The other cushion dipped as Nines joined him. Without looking at him he carefully flipped his hand over in invitation, and was rewarded when he felt fingers intertwine with his a moment later.

“Soo,” he began, glancing at the TV where the menu still looped scenes from the movie. “You wanna watch another movie, or hear more of my tragic backstory? Just don't ask me to stand up anytime soon.”

The hand in own tightened slightly. “I...would like to hear about your past, if you're up for it that is. But, you look tired it may be a good idea to wait till tomorrow.”

“Pfft, tired is my natural state.” He ignored the disapproving tsk. “Shut up. I'm fine, I'm still a bit too keyed up to wind down just yet.” He could feel the disapproval intensify. “Give it time damn it. Do you want your questions answered or not?”

“Fine. I yield.” Nines' sighed. “For now.”

Gavin shifted to face him. “So, uh where do you want me to start? There's a lot to unpack here.”

“I find that beginning is good place as any.”

“Right.” He sighed. “Right, the beginning. Easy for you so say.”

Nines sent him a considering look, his LED spinning yellow. After a moment of hesitation, he lifted up his free hand in offering. The skin fading away to white plastisteel.

“If you are comfortable with it, we can do it this way. Sometimes it's easier to share personal information without words getting in the way.”

Gavin stared at it with trepidation. The offer was tempting. Oh so very tempting. Without having to fumble over words and messy emotions it would faster that's for sure. As a plus he would also possibly gain insight on the parts of Nines' past that he hadn't already shared with him, if he was willing that is. He missed being able to interface with another android in a way that wasn't quick and all business. He missed the intimacy of it.

On the other hand. Gavin really, really wasn't ready to share everything all at once. He knew he didn't _have_ to but, delving into memories tended to spiral out control if one or both of the pair got too emotional. He also couldn't help but feel a familiar trepidation about interfacing, finding out the hard way that the more upgraded the model was the more difficulties he had put a damper on things.

Still, the desire to at least attempt it was strong and his fingers twitched before he curled his hand into fist. “No.”

Nines was quick to mask the disappointment the denial brought but Gavin was just as quick to catch it and hastily added. “It's not a no forever. You know that right?”

“I wasn't under any misgivings that it would be. I won't force you into anything, I hope your aware of that.”

Gavin nodded and squeezed the hand still laced with his in reassurance.

Gavin shifted again to face Nines even better, he pulled a leg up and under him. He rested their linked hands on his knee. After he was satisfied, he began to rack his brain for a good starting point but after few minutes of hmming and hawing he gave up with a groan.

“So uh, I'm still not exactly sure how to start. There's just so much and I'm too tired to think straight. So hows about you ask me questions instead? I sure you have many.” he compromised.

“If that's what you would like to do, alright. But feel free to stop me if you need too. I know you aren't one to put up with something you don't like for long.”

“Damn straight. So get on with it before we get old will you?”

As touched as he was that his comfort level was being considered, it was beginning to slip into patronizing territory. He might snap if Nines coddled him any more.

Nines' huffed a laugh before he opened his mouth to ask a question, then closing it again as he reconsidered his question. “So, as you are well aware, my original purpose was to be a Deviant hunter.”

“Alright, thanks for stating the obvious.”

“If, you let me continue.”

Gavin snorted at Nines' glare, holding a hand up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Chill. I think I know where you're going with this. Tch, what a way to start.” There was an obvious nervous undertone to Gavin's teasing, but if Nines' didn't say anything neither was Gavin.

Gavin could see Nines hesitate slightly and smacked his knee. “Ah! None of that. Ask your damn question already.”

“Alright, alright. All I wanted to know was, how exactly were you able to stay completely off our radar? In my case, since I was activated after the Revolution my original purpose wasn't valid anymore. So I had no need to pay any attention to the Deviants that pinged my programming. But with Connor, not only did you stay in plain sight the entire time, you also antagonized him. You are aware you painted yourself a huge target?”

The bewildered tone of Nines' caused Gavin to shrug helplessly. “Ah ha, well, I really did didn't I? But, I had a rep to uphold ya know, if I was suddenly acting like a pussy just because of some puppy-faced rookie well, that would cause more suspicion now wouldn't it? Also. Have you seen me? I don't exactly, uh, adhere to beauty standards of the android variety now do I?”

“I think you're very handsome.” Nines' jumped in to praise him almost immediately.

Gavin smiled a little at the compliment. “Damn flatterer is what you are. You know, what I mean. I'm a non-standard model and that's saved my ass more times than not.”

Damn, did it feel strange to refer to himself as anything other than human out loud.

He hesitated for a second. “Also, I have the virtue of, uh, having some kind of cloaking device, I guess you can call it. I'm honestly surprised it's still good enough to keep me off the radar, with how old it is and all.” he paused reconsidering.” Well no, I think its gotten weaker now that I think about it. There were times I've had to tell Connor off for staring me down, I think he suspected something but he couldn't figure out what. While it was kinda hilarious to trip him up like that, it was also terrifying. I think I had more close calls in those couple weeks than I've had since I first when out on my own. I swear if I had blood pressure it would've skyrocketed, being stressed the fuck out all the time sucks.”

“Wait, wait. Cloaking technology is mainly available to military androids. How is it that you have it?”

Gavin shrugged helplessly. “Man, I don't know. I'm,uh, chock full of, ya know, non-standard parts. Do you know how hard it is to afford me?” He laughed self-consciously. “It's bullshit. Anyway, I'm just happy that I even have it, ya know? Without it I probably would've been dragged back to Cyberlife a long time ago, I tell you that. Though technically, I have two and the stronger one isn't mine per say. I kind of flinched an upgraded version from Eli's lab.”

“And the list of questions keeps growing.” Nines muttered. “Are you alright with us continuing?”

Gavin huffed. “Yeah. Don't sweat it. It's just so damn strange to refer to myself with, like, non-human terms out loud, to anyone but myself. I'll get over it in time.”

“Alright.” He felt the soothing motions begin again. “Just to make things clear. You are not military, correct?”

“Pfft no, I'm not a military dropout. I just a glorified beta tester.” He snorted at his own joke. “Eli just got way too much enjoyment out of using me to test out all of his shiny new upgrades.”

He saw Nines' expression shift to concern.”Hey, hey no. I wasn't treated badly, or like a science project. I can see those gears turning, don't jump to conclusions. If anything, I was spoiled rotten. It's not like I had any specific purpose after I was, uh, built.” Gavin shrugged. “I guess you can say I'm a jack of all trades in a sense.”

Nines considered his words before asking. “Then why exactly did you run away? Why have you been putting yourself in danger all this time, if you weren't being treating poorly? Wasn't that the main cause of androids going deviant?”

Gavin's eyes dropped to their joined hand, he watched Nines thumb as it moved. How could he even explain this? He knew, in retrospect, that he had squandered what he had. Threw it all away for a chance in the sun. He knew that, and yet. He couldn't bring himself to regret it. Not one bit.

“It's kind of a long story.” He eventually sighed, too tired to delve too deep. “So the short of it is, uh, hmm. Okay this going to be really fuckin' dumb don't make fun of me, but have you seen Tangled or the Little Mermaid?”

“I have. Connor and I watch Disney from time to time because Hank doesn't much care for them. Why?”

“Sweet, easier for me then. So my whole deal is basically 'When will my life begin' mixed with 'Part of your world', or 'their' world I guess”

Nines' tilted is head looking a little bemused, and holding back a laugh. “Why can you never explains things normally?”

“Shut up. I'm on a Disney kick and it seemed like a good explanation as any. Told you it would be stupid, tch.”

Gavin's flustered state made Nines laugh. “It's not stupid, dear. It's cute.”

“I'm not cute, I'm manly as hell.” Gavin huffed only making more endearing in Nines' eyes.

“Hmm, sure. Still cute though.”

“Ugh! Whatever.” he was sticking the Disney metaphors now, just because he was on a roll. Not for any other reason. None. “Like I was saying. I just wanted to be part of the world, instead of sitting around waiting for my life to begin. I observed people at a distance for so long that I wanted to be out there among them, ya know?”

Nines had to bite his lip in order to contain his delighted laugh. “I feel as if I should be more considerate of your plight. But I'm too enamored by the way you're explaining it.”

“Fuck off. Don't make me kick you out.” Gavin grumbled with no heat. Not that he would really go through with his threats either way. He was enjoying this too much to stop.

“Alright, alright. I'll be good, promise.”

Gavin didn't believe him for a second. That mischievous glint in his eyes wasn't to be trusted.

He let out a breath, wondering the quickest and roundabout he could explain. “As I was saying. What happened is one day Eli finally relented and allowed me to go outside, with supervision because he's a worrywart. Once I got a small taste, I wanted more and more. I started sneaking out after that, but I wouldn't stay out for long or go very far. But I wanted to see so much more. So one day when I snuck out I just ended up never coming back. I didn't mean to do it, honestly. But, days turned to weeks, then months. Everything just happened and now...”

“Now we're here.” Nines' mused.

“Now we're here.” he repeated softy.

Nines' mulled over all the just learned for a second before asking cautiously.

“Alright, I know we just went over the basics, so stop me if I'm wrong. Would it be alright if I made some assumptions based on the context clues you've given me?”

Gavin huffed wearily. “Shoot. Give me that monologuing babe.”

Nines snorted. “You tell me you aren't a specialized model, even though you have hinted at having functions limited to such androids. Then that means you're more of a custom model, like Markus I suppose. Now I can only guesstimate what your approximate age is, but seeing as you've been with the DPD for around 10 years now, I put you around 12-15 maybe. Customs were, and still are, absurdly expensive. Which means that this Eli that you lived with must've been fairly rich. Yet, instead of showing you off like most would he, for an undisclosed reason, kept you hidden away. For your safety perhaps, or maybe even his?”

He paused to see if Gavin would answer any of his questions. When he didn't, Nines continued on.

“Then, at some point he granted you a small taste of the freedom that you craved. Which means that by that point you were already deviant and he was apparently fine with that. He was benevolent enough to not only let you stay deviant, he also let you go out and have escapades on your own despite being the overprotective type. Yet, after leaving for a longer time than you anticipated, you didn't feel safe enough to return to him. What were you afraid of?”

“Holy shit.” He shook his head, chuckling sardonically.

Gavin listed to the side to lean against Nines' shoulder and let out a sigh. Did he really want to have this conversation? Was he ready for this conversation? He felt Nines' shift to accommodate him better. Could feel the weight of his hand in his and the warmth that radiated off his skin. It was soothing. He let out a sigh.

Alright. He could do this. Maybe. Probably.

“Gavin? Was...that too much? Shall we stop?”

He shook his head and in turn nuzzled Nines' shoulder. “No. Well, yes. I'm exhausted, but the more I divulge the better I feel. This, this needs to happen okay? I've been running away for far too long.” He tilted his head up to meet Nines' gaze with a determined look. “You got a lot right, but I really don't want to have a full conversation about this right now. Okay? I will give you this one piece of information though. You said the beginning is a good place to start, so here you go. After this, we'll stop for tonight. Deal?”

Nines smiled, even if it looked slightly unnerved. “Alright, deal. Just don't push yourself too much, alright?”

Satisfied, Gavin relaxed. “Yeah, alright. You sap.”

“Alright so, don't freak out on me. There's a good reason Eli decided to hide me away, and I guess in a way it was for my safety. It was kind of hard not to be worried when he...Here. This will clear a few things up. Look up a Gaven Kamski, born 9-20-2002. It's faster this way. There's a reason why my original designation was GVNV2”

Nines' sent him a dubious look. He wanted to ask what the hell that meant before deciding against it. Then a second later he got that blank look on his face that meant he was searching for information.

He jerked in surprise a few minutes later, looking down at Gavin in shock.

“So?” Gavin said softly. “What did you find big guy?”

Lifting his free hand, a small screen popped up on his palm. “Gaven Kamski. Younger brother to Cyberlife founder, and former CEO Elijah Kamski.” He frowned, that unnerved feeling growing. “Date of death, 11-09-2017 at only age 15. Cause of death ruled accidental.” There was more detailed information, but he decided to skim the basics for now.

“Heh, bingo.” Gavin fiddled anxiously with the edge of his sleeve. “And that bomb has now been dropped. You're welcome.”

As much as he wanted to seek the answers to the multitude of newly raised questions he now had, Nines' could feel Gavin begin lean even heavier against him. The emotional exhaustion finally getting to him.

“I know we had a deal but, are you up for one more small question?”

Gavin sighed, rubbed his face against him in a very cat-like manner. “Sure.”

Nines' mulled over it before asking. “Well, how is it that all records of your project have been wiped from all databases? You would think such a ground-breaking model would be on record in some form.”

Gavin lifted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. Looking more awake than he did a second ago. “The fuck, you said small question. Also, did you start scouring databases the second I gave you my old designation? I was wondering why it took you longer than usual so search, damn. What? Looking for my blueprints or something?”

He took Nines' hesitation as a yes.

“Oh my Nines.” He gasped scandalized, but the humor in his voice ruined it. “An androids' blueprints are very personal ya' know. How naughty of you. We haven't even passed first base yet.”

The utterly unimpressed look and light blue blush on Nines' face made Gavin dissolve into fit of laughter. As he laughed, Nines' expression shifted dangerously close to a pout. This only fueled his mirth. He pressed his face into Nines' shoulder in attempt to quell his giggles. It sort of worked, only because he couldn't see his partners face now.

He didn't even register the dampness on his face until gentle fingers touched his cheek to wipe away the moisture.

“Are you alright?” Nines asked, somewhat awkwardly. All night he'd been asking the same question and the moment Gavin starts crying he gets all weird about it. Cyberlife's most advanced android and he still wasn't very good with crying people. Incredible.

Gavin sat up slightly with a wet chuckle. “Yeah.” He hated how his voice broke slightly. “I'm good. Sorry to, you know, cry all over you.”

Gavin scrubbed his face with his sleeve after brushing off Nines' hand. Fuck, he hated crying. It always made his system feel all weird as it would adjust the feeling on his skin accordingly. At least he didn't have to deal with the headaches and gross snottiness that humans did. So thank rA9 for small victories, he supposed.

“I don't mind.” Nines reassured him, previous awkwardness slipping away. “Do you feel better now? Crying helps relive stress, even in androids oddly enough. I don't even know why it's even a feature in the first place but...”

Gavin tuned out Nines as he fussed about unnecessary features when he began to absentmindedly rub small circles into the back of Gavin's neck. It felt good so he let himself lean into it, practically purring from the feeling.

“Yeah.” he sighed contently, cutting off Nines' rant. “It is dumb. My system thought I needed it I guess. Plot twist, it worked.”

“Well, that's a good then.”

“Yeah, it is.” A playful glint entered his eyes. “Oh, and Nines?”

“...Yes?” He answered, immediately suspicious.

Gavin smirked. “Just so you know. You're free to check out my “blueprints” anytime you want.”

He winked and was rewarded as Nines coloured again, he internally preened for making his partner blush not once but twice in one night. Which flipped straight into surprise, when Nines ducked down pulling him closer with a flirtatious grin.

“You show me yours, I'll show you mine.”

Gavin let out a sound of disgust, but even that didn't stop the blush from spreading across his face. “Oh my goood, who even says that uuugh. Why are you like this?”

“Mmn, like using ones blueprints as an innuendo is any better?”

“Better than your dumb face.” He stuck out his tongue punctuating the childish comeback.

“Aw but Gavin. I though you liked my dumb face.” With an obviously false hurt tone.

Gavin snorted. “Yeah, alright nerd. Maybe you face isn't that dumb.” he leaned forward to press a small apologetic kiss to the corner of Nines' mouth. Testing the waters of their relationship in the process.

“You missed.” Nines murmured before tilting his head to bring them into a proper kiss.

Gavin hummed a pleased note as they kiss, glad tonight revelations didn't ruin this.

Just like when they first kissed earlier that night -and wow did that feel like it happened ages ago- it slow, soft and sweet. Neither of them wanting to push it farther, content to stay like this. Gavin untangled their hands to instead wrap his arms around Nines' shoulders, one hand idly running through his hair. Gavin delighted in the purr the action gained him.

This time the kiss was broken only because Gavin pulled away to yawn into his arm.

“Ah, shiiit. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” Nines lightly reprimanded him before pressing a kiss to his temple. “Tonight has been taxing for you. I'm honestly surprised you put up with me for this long.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He huffed, put out that his own body was essentially cock-blocking him. As soon as he could he was going to switch off some of his non-essential human mannerisms. Yawning was really only needed to appear more human and an easier way to gauge when he needed to recharge. So you know, non-essential.

Gavin was now ready to admit that he was totally tapped out for the night, and really hoped that Nines was done with questioning him for the night. If another personal question was uttered he was going to snap. It didn't matter how relaxed and comfortable he felt. He wouldn't hesitate to drop kick his partner if he let his curious nature get the better of him.

“I suppose this means we're done for the night then?”

With the way Gavin was leaning heavily into him and the way his words took on a sleepy drawl, he wasn't going to last much longer. Nines' wasn't about to ruin the atmosphere with more questions.

“Yeah.” Gavin breathed. “You can interrogate me for more information when I've had a proper amount of sleep.”

And wasn't that a concept. Actually feeling safe enough to go into full stasis for once.

Nines chuckled. “You know it's really only interrogating if you're unwilling.”

“Tch.” Without even seeing his face he knew Gavin was rolling his eyes.

“I said this before, but thank-you.” Another kiss was pressed to his temple.

Gavin let out a sleepy purr. “Hmm.”

He truly was thankful that Nines' was willing to not only put up with all his baggage but let him unpack it at his own pace. He felt like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world to have found someone so patient.

Gavin was about to let himself slip into full stasis but was drawn out of it when Nines' began to move, as if he had any right. He froze when Gavin shot him a sleepy glare, one not unlike the animals he favored.

“Where the hell you goin'?”

Nines blinked. “Nowhere. But I assumed that you would be more comfortable on your bed, instead of the couch.”

“Nines we're androids. We can sleep literally anywhere.” he groused. “Let me sleeeep.”

Nines rolled his eyes. “That may be but it don't mean we have to.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gavin squinted at him suspiciously. “So how were going to accomplish that without waking me? Princess carry me?”

Blue eyes darted away. “...Maybe.”

“Fuck off. You totally were, nerd.”

It's not like he owned an actual bed anyway, seeing as he didn't really need one. Waste of space in his opinion, not when he could use that room for better things. He'd inform Nines of that later.

Gavin tugged the slightly flustered Nines back down, and he made a note to update his secret 'ways to fluster my partner' list.

“Stay. I don't feel like moving.” He practically whined.

Nines settled again with a resigned sigh and Gavin had to duck his head to hide his utterly besotted smile.

The couch wasn't really made to fit the bulk of two tall androids laying on in. It really wasn't made for sleeping on period. They had to shift till Gavin was pretty much laying on top of Nines so he wouldn't fall off. Nor did their legs have quite enough room to fit but with Gavin curling his and Nines letting one of his dangle over the side it was doable. It wasn't ideal, but they made it work through sheer force of will.

Suddenly, Gavin was really considering investing in a real bed.

Gavin shifted a bit till his head tucked contently under Nines' chin. Once they settled down Gavin couldn't stop himself from pretty much purring in contentment as he felt Nines arms wrap around him. If his processors weren't so sluggish he might've been self-conscious about how much he found he was craving this. But that seriously touch-starved side of him was sated for now and that's all that mattered.

“Are you conformable like this?” Nines' asked, fondly amused.

Nines' began to rub small circles into his lower back and Gavin practically melted into their embrace. “I'll take that as a yes. Who would've guess that you, of all people, would be so cuddly.”

“Mn.”

“Good night, darling.” Nines' whispered pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“G'night.” He muttered, then finally let himself slip into a much needed stasis. One ever repeating phrase was at the forefront of his mind, chasing him into his sleep.

'I love this android.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn Elijah used the power of human transmutation in order to seal the soul of his brother into...wait no wrong universe.  
> Have some doodles featuring former and present Gavin, Dante and some non-canon stuff. <3  
> http://dapperferret.tumblr.com/post/184078550458/some-doodles-for-my-fic-mechanical-heart-past-gav  
> Heartfelt thank-you for everyone who reviewed and sent kudos! It means so much! ;w; <3


	3. Denial is one hell of a drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this took chapter took longer to finish than I meant it too :/. Procrastinated, then got hit with con-crunch sooo yeah.  
> Enjoy!

Fingers carding gently through his hair was the first thing Gavin registered as he woke up from stasis. It was a shame that as an android he went from fully asleep to fully awake in a matter of seconds. No grogginess or the soft, sleepy morning after – things he saw in movies and read in books. But just because he was awake now, didn't mean he had to get up. He was content to quietly lay there and bask in Nines' warmth. With only the soft whirling of Nines' machinery under his ear as a back drop. Gavin hasn't felt this rested in weeks, absolutely nothing was going to stop him from enjoying this.

Gavin figured Nines would want to continue their conversation – especially with that last bit of information he dropped last night, how could he not? Now that he had a chance to sleep on it, anxiety was causing him to regret not holding off on telling him that part of his "origin story" until later. So, Gavin was going to postpone that talk as long as he was able.

The peace couldn't last long though. Not with a cat around.

All Gavin got in warning was Nines quiet ' _Dante,no_ ', followed by 12lbs of cat landing on his back. It didn't hurt exactly, but it was fucking annoying.

With disgruntled huff Gavin glared over his shoulder at the fuzzy demon. Who had the audacity to schmoose up to him by purring and head butting his cheek with a cheerful ' _mrow_ '.

“Good morning to you too, you little bastard.”

He felt, more than heard Nines chuckle. Gavin side-eyed him, a grin tugging at his lips.

“No good morning for me?” 

Gavin sits up, a bit reluctantly, dislodging Dante from his perch. Leaning forward, then stopping so only a few inches remain between them, he grins. “Good morning to you too. You bastard.” 

Only to lean back, just to be a tease. He snerks at Nines' huff of disappointment. 

Nines shifts to push himself up on his elbows. Gavin's suddenly aware of the way he's sitting astride Nines' hips and his pulse jumps - heat curls in his stomach.

“So, uh, did you seriously just watch me sleep for-” he checks his internal clock. “7 hours?” 

There's a small up tick to Nines' lips that makes Gavin bristle. “Not at all. I, too, went into stasis not long after you did. Then, I took care of some maintenance that I've been neglecting. I also did some research.”

“Well, better than you watching me sleep all night like some creep.” Gavin huffed as he climbed off his partner.

“No. I did that too.”

Just as Gavin was about to shoot a smart comment back at Nines, his world tilted dangerously. He caught himself on the table as not to fall flat on his face.

“Fuckin' cat!” He hissed, using the sudden appearance of Dante as a front. He watched as the cat wound himself around his ankles.

As he shook off the sudden vertigo, he checked his system for abnormalities. Frowning when the status screen for his Thirium level popped up to tell him that it was getting dangerously low - as if he wasn't aware of that already.

“Well, better feed this menace before he tries to murder me again.” Gavin tossed over his shoulder before casually making his way toward the kitchen.

He didn't notice the concerned, searching look at his back.

 

After feeding the screaming menace, Gavin began to rummage around in the fridge to feed himself. That bout of vertigo only spurred on the need to sort out his little Thirium problem. Human food should hold him over until then. He sighed at the rather sad state of his fridge, settling on the meager ingredients to make a simple omelette. 

When Gavin turned, he raised an eyebrow at Nines, who was perched against the kitchen table intently studying him.

“What?” Gavin scoffed as he kicked the fridge door closed. “This is healthy. I said I would eat something healthy last night didn't I?” 

Nines hummed, tilting his head. “I suppose. Does it really even matter now?”

Gavin scoffed. “No. I-I guess it doesn't.” With a dejected sigh he turned away to begin preparing his breakfast anyway. 

“Then again,” Nines mused a moment later. “I assume your dietary restrictions are the same as that of the YK models, so there is no need to cease pestering you about them. As I've said many times before. Your habits are atrocious. Neither human nor android should consume the amount of caffeine that you do on a daily basis.” 

Gavin snorted, glaring at Nines over his shoulder. “I will fight you if you try to take away my caffeine.” 

“I will accept that challenge.”

With a scoff, he flipped Nines off with his free hand. “Challenge this.”

“Must you be so rude?”

Gavin snorted at the deadpan tone. 

They settled down at the table moments later. Gavin was more than glad that for once he had someone there to stop Dante for sticking his grubby paws into his food. His good mood then dipped when the low Thirium warning, once again, began blinking in the corner of his vision. He would take care of that shortly. Stubbornly he shoved the warning away.

“Hey,” Gavin began, tapping his fork idly against his plate. “Thanks for, you know, not making this all...awkward.” 

“Hm? How so?” Nines looked up from entertaining the cat.

“Uh well, I figured that you would want to continue from where we stopped last night. I did promise you after all.”

Nines shook his head. “I told you, I wouldn't push without reason and I don't intend on breaking that promise. Besides, mornings are meant to be peaceful. A tirade of questions would ruin that and I quite enjoy having peaceful moments with you.”

Gavin's lips curled into a small, pleased smile. “...Thanks.”

The muttered ' _I do too_ ' caused Nines to huff softly in fondness. 

Nines sent Gavin a questioning look when his nervous tapping began anew a couple of moments later.

Glancing down at his nearly-empty plate, then back at Nines. “I know you told me this. Multiple times. I just...have to check once more – start of a new day and all that. You're still okay with all of,ya know, this?”

“Gavin-” Nines sighed. “If I had any misgivings about what I've learned, you know I would've told you. Would you like me to keep saying it until you believe me?”

“H-hold on.” Gavin sputtered. “No need to go that far. Sorry. I've just had all night to think about what happened and...yeah, I'm over thinking it.” he chuckled in self-deprivation, rubbing his thumb across his scar self-consciously.

“I...don't know if this will help mollify you but, I want to be forthright about this. I would have reacted more, let's say, dramatically if I didn't already have my suspicions about you.” 

Gavin squinted skeptically at Nines. “What do mean by suspicions?”

Folding his hands on the table, Nines put on a more serious face. Or as serious as one could look with a cat deciding that folding ones arms was an invitation. Nines, for his part, merely glanced down with an amused huff. “I've had them ever since I met you. There was always _something_ about you that made me want to investigate those “gut feelings” further but, alas, I never did. Your failing cloaking device most likely played a big part in that, seeing as it works by tricking androids into seeing what you want them to see. So when that veil was briefly lifted, we were able to glimpse at things you didn't want us to.” 

“...What kind of things?”

“It's somewhat difficult to pin down what they were, since they weren't 100 percent definitive. You have adapted well into appearing undeniably human after all.” Taking a moment to shift through his memories Nines hummed. “There were times when you moved or spoke that seemed more machine than human. I brushed that off as my own lack of understanding of humans, so I never looked much deeper than that. Then, there was how you look over crime scenes, you tend to find clues that no “normal” human would find. I've seen it in person, and you are also praised for it in your personal records. Now one could simply pass it off as you being a very perceptive person, but that feeling refused to leave me alone.”

“A-and you haven't _said_ anything? All this time?” Gavin leaned forward, disbelief colouring his voice.

The world spun slightly from his sudden movement but, he powered through it. He needed to hear this.

“Gavin, there are many things I've held back.”

“Oh?” 

“Anyway." Gavin huffs as he deflected. "I believe this is what they call 'cognitive dissonance'.” Nines sighed, irritated about how flippant he had been about his concerns. “I wanted our partnership to work out, so I wasn't about to accuse you of not being human when all I had to go off of were mere feelings and no sufficient evidence to present.” 

“My very purpose is to dig up all the evidence and mercilessly analyze it in order to find the truth. Which I failed to do because I let myself be blinded with my own preconceived notions of how an android _should_ act. You just act so-so utterly _human_ a majority of the time, that I convinced myself that my software was faulty. It is prototype software after all, it's prone to glitches – that's what I would tell myself at least.”

As much as Gavin felt bad about making Nines doubt himself. He also couldn't help but find it hilarious at the same time. “Wow. Yeah Nines, your software was faulty on me and only me. Sounds legit.” He snerked. “Denial isn't just a river, and all that.” 

He leveled Gavin with a irritated look before relenting with a huff. “Alright. Yes, I was irrational and I realise that. But be grateful I didn't and that I ignored my instincts for as long as I did or else this confrontation would've happened when our relationship was much less cordial.”

“Oof. Yeah that, that would've been a dumpster fire.”

Nines nose wrinkled distaste. “See. This is what I mean. No _rational_ being would use phrases such as that.”

Gavin stuck out his tongue. “They do when their base personality matrix is a Gen Z brat, who was a memelord.” 

“So, um.” Sobering up, he reached forward placing his hand over Nines'. “I'm sorry you had to frustrate yourself like that but I'm grateful you did. Thanks for being patient with me.”

“You're welcome Gavin.” Gavin was graced with a soft - almost shy – smile. “It was, worth the wait.” 

A light, blush dusted his cheeks as his lips quirked into a pleased smile. 

They looked down when a light weight landed on top of their hands. Dante mrowed at them while purring, his paw placed over their hands.

Gavin laughed. “Looks like Dante appreciates you're patience too.” 

Nines cooed at Dante as he scratched him under the chin. “I'm glad you approve.”

Placing his knuckles to his mouth, Gavin attempted not to gush about how cute his partner and cat were. In order to save face Gavin grabbed his plate and started to stand up from the table.

“Glad we sorted that out! Now, there's something else I need to--”

Forgetting not to move too fast. His vision dimmed as the low Thirium message came back with a vengeance. Dread filled him as an -unfortunately- familiar sensation blanketed his system.

“Oh fuck.” 

His world tilted dangerously. Then he blacked out.

 

.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

“--vin! --at ha—n-d! Fu--” 

His hearing was the first thing that came back. Nines' panic was the first thing he heard. 

“I have no idea what is going on or how to fix it. Should I-do I need to take you to Cyberlife?”

“N-n~o.” Gavin heard himself slur, slight static accompanied it.

Nines' hands cradled his face and waist. “Then what do I need to do?”

Seeing that glaringly red LED and the panic on Nines' face hurt. 

After that, not so, soft reset, he noticed that the world was suddenly less colourful and way more fuzzier. The unbalanced feeling he felt ever since he woke up was much, much worse now. His whole system felt laggy. 

' _Shouldn't have ignored that warning_.' More embarrassed at himself than anything, he ground out. “I w-a-as forced into l-low-power mode.”

Nines froze for a moment before his face shifted from panic to some mix of concern and anger. “...Low power mode?” 

Gavin wanted to go back to sleep and restart the day. That-that wasn't a good sign. “...Ye--” 

“Low-power mode!?” Nines repeated, his voice angry disbelief. “Gavin! We aren't forced into low power mode until our Thirium is dangerously low. Excuse me but, what the fuck!?” 

“H-hey listen...” Gavin scowled. It was hard to think straight. This was the worst. “I'm alri~ght.” 

“No! You most certainly are not!” Nines snapped. Stopping Gavin when he attempted to stand up. “Careful.”

Taking a moment to scan the room. Nines huffed in irritation. “You do have Thirium on hand. Don't you?” 

“ _You better_.” Gavin heard him mutter crossly under his breath. 

“Uh y-yeah. 'M no~t dumb.” Gavin ground out.

“Debatable.”

“...That's fair. In there.” He gestured clumsily to the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

“Alright.” Nines nodded tersely.

Carefully he hauled Gavin to his feet. Wrapping an arm tight around his waist when he began to sink down again. Then began to guide them towards the bedroom. 

Gavin kept his mouth shut despite the knee jerk reaction to protest that he could walk just fine. Sure his pride was hurt. Like, a lot. But, the tight line of Nines' mouth and the steady red of his LED made him hold his tongue.

This was his own damn fault for being an irresponsible idiot.

Upon entering the bedroom Gavin gestured with a nod towards the mini-fridge in the corner. Nines lowered Gavin to the ground near it. Leaning heavily against the wall, Gavin groggily watched as Nines leaned over him to peer into the fridge. Inside there were three shelves. The top two shelves held packets of Thirium with the official Cyberlife logo, labeled T300 and T310; the 310 having the larger stock. The third shelf held a few bottles of an odd looking, what he guess to be, Thirium. Unlike the electric blue of the other two this was a darker indigo. What threw Nines was the handwritten label on the bottles, T305.

“Yes. It-t's that one.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Don't look at it like it'll b-blow up if you touch it.”

With slight trepidation Nines plucked the “305” from it's shelf – he noted slight shimmer of silver when light hit it. Then handed it over to Gavin. 

Only to immediately snatch it back when Gavin's temperature begin to rise as their hands touched. 

“H-hey!” Gavin snapped. “What t-the fuck N-nines!?” 

“Don't _do_ that.” Nines snapped back.

“I can't u~use it when it's c-cold like this. You know t-that.” Gavin's jaw clenched in frustration, the stuttering was getting old fast. “I need to he~eat it up.” 

“I know.” Nines growled as he settled back beside Gavin. “Just let me do this alright? You shouldn't be overtaxing your system by raising your temperature. It'll only burn more energy that you don't have.”

“...Fine.” 

They sat in tense silence for a couple of minutes. Gavin watched Nines' temperate via the small window he sometimes used to keep tabs on Nines' vitals.

_'You shouldn't be doing that either idiot.'_

“This should be good.” Nines muttered as the passed the bottle over.

“Thanks.” Gavin responded softly -guiltily-, taking a moment to savor the warmth it emanated.

Nines watched in mounting confusion as Gavin began to take small sips from the bottle. He'd seen Gavin pretty much down coffee in one gulp on a daily bases. Besides that, there was no reason to drink the Thirium in such a manner; especially since Gavin's system was in such dire need of it. This almost delicate way of sipping would almost be humorous – if it was in any other situation. 

“I know what you're thinking and I h-have to get my system used to this a l-l-ittle bit at a time. So stop staring at me like that, it's getting unco-comfortable.” Gavin muttered.

Nines tilted his head. “Why? I've never heard of that issue before.”

Gavin sighed as he worked through his sluggish thoughts. “Well. I'm exac-ctly 'normal' now am I? As much as I would love to chug this, I c-can't. If I try to drink it too fast my system will, well, not exactly reject the Th-thirium but it don't process it as quick as it should. I'll just end up vomiting it all back up and trust me, neither of us want to experience that.”

Nines' eyebrows pinched.

Holding up a finger, Gavin continued. “As you know, old-der androids run on T300. But it started becoming scarce once T310 became mainst-stream, so we had to be innovative to survive. The drawback is that it shocks my system for a few moments. Every. Single. Time. It's really a p-pain in the ass.” He punctured the statement with an almost vindictive swing of the bottle. “You would think my system w-would adjust at some point. But fuck me I guess. Wonder if it's because of all the human food I eat?”

“So you mixed Thirium 300 and 310, to make this T305? And it works well for you?”

“Well, yeah. I'm st-still functioning aren't I? There are a handful of older androids out there still functioning because of it too. So y-yeah it works.” Gavin huffed, fidgeting with the bottle. “And I didn't get this idea. An old friend of mine thought of it – well, only after the m-mess that was trying to use pure 310. He...he was always a better problem solver than me.” 

Nines hummed, putting this “him” on the every growing to-ask-about list. A more pressing issue was bothering him. 

“So do you let yourself get this bad often? To what? Ration the T300?”

Gavin's eyes flashed with anger. “How stupid d-do you think I am?”

“I never said– ”

“Well you sure imp-plied it!” He snapped.

“I certainly did not. Gavin, I've never said you were stupid. I have said you are reckless though. Which this is.” Nines growled. “Being forced into low-power mode is dangerous. And with your dwindling supply of Thirium...” He sighed an irritated breath. “I would very much not like to see you, you...go down like that again.”

Gavin worried his lip as he quelled his anger. “Lo-look. It's not like I make a habit of this. Trust me. It was a misstep on my part to ignore it as long as I d-did. I haven't kept going all this time, just to be taken out by my own stupidity. Alright?” 

Nines tersely nodded, then diverted his gaze to stare hard at the floor in front of him. Beside him Gavin let out a frustrated breath.

They lapsed into tense silence. Knowing that if they continued this way, it would only turn into a fight. One that neither of them wanted, or needed, at the moment.

In an attempt to calm himself, Nines decided to take this chance to satisfy his curiosity and look around, to find out why Gavin always barred anyone from entering this room. As opposed to burning holes into the floor and stewing in his anger. He briefly wondered if the no scanning rule was lifted now that Gavin's reason for it was gone. It was tempting, he wanted to know what other secrets he could uncover. But he wouldn't. For now.

Against the far wall by the door were a couple of stacks of unlabeled cardboard boxes and two shelving units. The boxes looked untouched and dusty. They intrigued him, but as he was unable to see the contents nor any labels he moved on. One shelf was filled with notebooks, folders, binders and many knickknacks. He curiosity piqued at the few labels he could read on the binders. Which were labeled with what looked to be case file numbers –he filed those numbers away to find out which cases they pertained when he had more time. He tilted his head in confusion, nearly asking Gavin why he kept them, but stopped himself before he did. He was still giving his partner the silent treatment after all.

One of them was going to crack first and it wasn't going to be him.

So he resolutely focused on the next shelf. This one wasn't as full as the other one but, was just as interesting. There were various android parts and tools for maintenance. Which wasn't all that surprising, considering that Gavin was an android. He flashed back to what Gavin joked about the night before, about being expensive; which was true, as older android parts tended to run on the more expensive side. That made another troubling concern hit him. Just how well maintained was Gavin? The collection he had here was rather small, unless there were more parts in the boxes.  While androids could self-maintain well enough, there were aspects that couldn't be fixed without help. Then again, if this morning showed him anything, he had a lot to be concerned about.

 

“You're still angry at me aren't you?” Gavin muttered after several minutes.

Nines attention was torn from the cork board he was about to analyze. Gavin was side-eying him warily.

Gavin tapped his temple as he got Nines' attention. “This, has been steady red this whole time.”

“I-” Nines began, sometimes he wished he took out his LED like most androids. “You're correct, I am not done being cross with you – don't give me that look, you asked – the revelation that you've been abusing your body in such a manner don't sit well with me at all. If I'm being honest, I'm more...frightened than angry.”

Nines watched as Gavin's face shifted from wary, to guilty. He closed the space between them in order press their shoulders together. “I've told you many times before that your well-being greatly matters to me. Always has.” He added.

Gavin pressed back with a nudge. “O-oh, uh, not denying that you care.” Gavin huffed, sounding slightly flustered. “Just. Always, really? I'm sure there were many t-times when you wished you could ditch your reckless, fragile, human partner because I slowed you down. Plus, I know that concern was all out of begrudged courtesy for a co-worker, obviously. At least in the beginning it was.”

Nines shot him the familiar, 'you're smarter than that' look.

“Shut up. You can't tell me you were 'always concerned'. When we fought so much in the first couple weeks of our partnership, that I'm surprised you didn't throw a punch – or two.” 

“Correction. You fought me. I on the other hand, merely acclimated myself to your various moods and mannerisms. Then reacted accordingly as I refused to be pushed around.”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin snorted. “Phht, yeah right, you smug prick. I know for a fact I pissed you off, many times; I made sure I did. Didn't I just say that the LED tells all.”

Nines sighed. “...Fine. I played along most of the time but you irritated the hell out of me the rest. Happy?”

Gavin hid his smirk behind the bottle, but he couldn't hide the amused snort.

“Oh, don't look so proud of yourself. I knew what I was getting into when I chose you.”

“Fuck yo-- wait. What do you mean you “chose me”. Didn't Fowler force you into it, in attempt to fix my,ahem, prissy, bitchy, lone-wolf attitude? His words.”

“Ah, right. I never did tell you.” Nines mused. “Actually, I was discouraged from choosing you initially. What they didn't know was that their warnings only made the prospect all the more, hmm, tantalizing.” 

Gavin's heart skipped a beat at Nines' confession and then again from the heated look he shot him right after.

“Holy fuck.” He was getting flustered. “You can't say it like you wanted to fuck me on the spot, damn.” 

Nines chuckled. “Not initially.” 

“Not initially meh, meh, meh.” Gavin mocked. “I'm glad you don't seem pissed off at me anymore. But, if you're trying to get me worked up, can you at least do it when not half-dead? K thanks.” 

Some of the playful light in Nines' eyes dimmed. Gavin regretted his, rather dark, joke immediately

“Ahem, well. S-so back to that whole thing where you willingly chose my dumb ass as a partner thing. First of all, why?”

“Well, I was given several offers after the Captain accepted my request to join the DPD.”

Gavin squinted. “And...I was one those offers?”

“You were without a partner at the time, so of course you were listed. Along with several others. Such as Collins, Maclean, Laytner, Ad –”

“W-wait!” Gavin sputtered, a trail of Thirium spilling from the corner of his mouth. “Those are..they're some of the best cops in the district! What were you thinking? Come on, passing up someone like Maclean.” 

Reaching over, Nines rubbed his thumb over the streak of indigo. “Don't sell yourself short Gavin. You were listed amongst the list of top-tier cops too. You're just considered the “problem child”. Only difference from the others was that they warned me you were uncooperative, unsociable and aggressive. With a sizable disciplinary record – almost enough to rival the Lieutenants'.”

“H-hey –“

“So while it was true that working with these other officers would be more efficient. It wouldn't have been as, let's say, enriching for me.”

“Tch, aren't you RKs, like, built for that whole efficiency thing?”

Nines hummed. “Yes. I suppose we are. Then again, they did assign Eight to someone like the Lieutenant but I digress. For me personally, the idea of choosing the most recommended and safe option sounded painfully boring. I wanted a challenge and everything else I tried before coming to the DPD never satisfied me. When I read over your file I assumed you would be that challenge. So full of contradictions. Someone who ranked amongst the best in the station, yet was ranked one of the worst to work with. I wanted to know why. I wanted to solve this intriguingly difficult puzzle that everyone wanted me to steer clear of.”

Bringing his other hand up to cradle Gavin's face, he leaned forward. “A puzzle I've had an immense amount of pleasure in solving, I have no regrets. So when I say I've always cared, I do mean it. Only the way I express it has evolved over time. I went from distantly keeping my new "project" in-check, to caring deeply for my beloved partner.”

“Tch, you sap. I swear, if you make me cry two days in row, I'm gonna punch you.” 

Huffing a laugh, Nines grinned. “Wouldn't want that. Now would we?” He pressed a kiss to Gavin's forehead. 

“Jerk.” Gavin shifted, tilting his head up. “Kiss me properly after dropping a bomb like that.”

The empty Thirium bottle clattered to the floor as Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines to pull him closer. It's only for a quick second before Gavin pulled away, barely an inch. “Idiot.” he breathes, voice shaking slightly. “Could've had a better partner.”

After a fond, yet exasperated, sigh Nines grips the back of Gavin's neck to pull him back in. Distantly registering the odd combination of Thirium, but too distracted by the shiver that runs down Gavin's spine to dwell on it. 

There's still a slight bit of hesitancy in the kiss, a byproduct of the night before when they weren't sure how far to push. Then, Gavin tilts his head to slot their mouths together better and without thinking he opens his mouth slightly to nervously run his tongue across his bottom lip, in turn also brushing Nines'. Apparently, it's the right move as Nines makes a low noise against his mouth and his grip tightens, his other hand slides down Gavin's side to wrap around his waist to pull him closer. Warmth spreads along the path Nines' fingers take. A shivery moan escaping him when Nines' tongue slides against his, amping up that heat. All the desire they're held back for months spills fourth in this instant – the night before had barley quenched that desire, while simultaneously adding fuel to the fire. It's hot, almost too hot for Gavin's still recovering system.

The angle is a bit awkward, their noses smush together and their teeth clink slightly. It's perfect. 

Gavin slides a hand through Nines' perfectly coiffed locks, messing it up in the process; a thing he's always wanted to do but never dared; brushing his fingers across the, now, bright blue LED along the way. Then, he tugs. He barely registers his back hitting the floor with a solid thump; his system alerting him of the collision – it's softened by Nines' arms around him. Nines pulls back, just barley, a keen leaving Gavin's mouth; the light grip on the back of his neck prevents him from chasing the kiss. 

“Gavin-” oh his voice is low, gritty sounding just as affected as Gavin feels. Nines brushes his thumb along the skin just behind Gavin's ear with a huff of laughter. 

Gavin blinks slowly up at Nines, a bit dazed. Those blue-grey eyes are dark, hooded with heat and intense as ever. Amusement at the state he put him in flickers amongst that heat.

“Oh, don't look so smug.” Gavin huffs as warmth fills his cheeks. “Don't pretend like you're not as affected as me.” He swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, noting how Nines' eyes trace it's path.

Leaning back in Nines presses a fleeting kiss to Gavin's lips. “Of course I am.” he murmurers as he brushes his lips along Gavin's jaw. “Mmn, it's seems I'm a bit drunk on you darling.” 

Gavin shivers, tilting his head to give Nines room as he continues his path down his neck. “Oh yeah? An-ah-and did unlocking your romance route turn into a shameless flirt?”

He gasps as he receives a sharp nip in retaliation. “It's not a new thing.”

Tugging on the soft strands his hand is still buried in. “Not a new thing my ass. You've never-”

Nines grins against his neck. “Oh? Never?”

This gives Gavin pause. With this new bit of information, he quickly plugs it into a few of his existing memories of their interactions the last few months and suddenly he's seeing what he thought he only imagined.

Gavin's eyes widen and his blush deepens. “...O-oh.”

“Hmm?”

Gavin stares down at Nines' slightly embarrassed but still amused, gaze in shock. “You've been flirting with me.”

With a chuckle Nines winks. “Have been for about three months. Thanks for noticing.”

“Don't meme at me, you fucker.” Gavin scowls.

With a sharp tug on Nines' hair – who's breath hitches slightly, he notes – he pulls him back up into a kiss. With a devious plan in mind, Gavin distracts Nines with the kiss and running his free hand down his back. Then under the pretense of teasingly rubbing his leg along Nines', he swiftly hooks their legs together. Before Nines' muddled deductive program can catch onto his plan, Gavin surges up, surprising Nines and unbalancing him. After successfully rolling them, Gavin sits triumphantly astride Nines' hips as Nines blinks up at him in confusion. 

“Mm, _wow_. You really are drunk, that was way too easy.” Gavin grins. “ _You_ are way too smug.”

Recovering quickly, Nines smirks back. “Oh yes, forgive me for not being the oblivious one.” 

Gavin's smirk wilts slightly, he taps his fingers nervously against Nines chest. “...I wasn't oblivious, not exactly. I...I just thought, you were finally being friendly with me is all – don't give me that look. I tried not to look too deep into it.” he bit his lip. “Didn't think you reciprocated my feelings.”

Sensing the good mood dipping, Nines pinched Gavin's thigh to pull him away from that train of thought. “None of that. It's understandable. Considering the circumstances.”

“But I –“

“Yes, you were willfully oblivious of my feelings. Yes, I felt hurt when they were brushed aside. But more often than not, you responded favorably and in turn gave me hope.” He pets the spot he pinched. “It worked out in the end, yeah?”

Gavin frowns looking like he wants to argue before changing his mind. A lopsided smile takes it's place. “Yeah. It has.”

Gavin runs his hands up Nines' chest as he leans forward till his arms can rest on either side of Nines' head. “How can you be such a flirt one second, then so sweet the next, huh? Especially after the whole cold and stoic act.”

“What can I say,” hands slide up to rest on Gavin's hips. “It's been hard to hold back the depths of my adoration for you.”

“Yeah, okay. Those trashy, romance novels want their lines back.”

Cutting off Nines' protests before they can form, he swiftly slots their mouths together again. Nines grumbles into the kiss, making Gavin laugh in turn.

Never before has Gavin been so glad that they technically don't have to breathe. As several minutes pass without them needing to come up for air. This could get dangerously addictive, some part Gavin muses as their tongues heatedly dance causing his whole body to shiver as the heat between them builds higher. He can't tell who the pleased moan comes from; probably both of them. 

Gavin flinches when one of the hands resting on his hips gets bolder, fingers trailing to press into his inner thigh. Gently, Gavin grabs Nines' wrist to stop the hand from going any farther. Without a word, Nines twines their hands together bringing them to rest on the floor beside them. Then cards his other hand gently through Gavin's hair, who practically purrs gratefully into the kiss. They lose themselves in each other once again.

Of course -as per Gavin's shitty luck- only minutes later the moment is broken again as the COPs theme cuts through the relative silence as Gavin's work phone begins to ring. If it wasn't for the alert that annoyingly pops up in Gavin's vision, he would ignore it. 

“Ignore it.” Nines mutters against his mouth.

Gavin can't help his giggle. They must be more love drunk than he thought, if even the ever professional Nines is saying that. So Gavin does just that. It's their day off, work can suck it. They're not needed that bad, if they were Nines would know.

That tactic only lasts a few short moments before his phone is going off again. And by the disgruntled look on Nines face, something similar is happening in his head too. 

With a heavy sigh Gavin untangles himself from Nines to sit beside him instead. There's no way he's taking a work call, or any call for that matter, while _straddling_ his partner. Gavin shrugs sympathetically when he spots Nines' put-out expression, who has propped himself up with his elbows. 

Nines sits up with a sigh. “I would know if it's an emergency. You know that right?” 

“Sure. But do you want to listen to the earful we'll get if we ignore it?”

Nines concedes with a shake of his head.

“Thought so.”

Without moving from his spot, Gavin connects with his phone. “Reed here. What's up?” 

“Yeah Nines is here too. Sorry for not picking up earlier.” Is said with zero sincerity. “We were a bit...preoccupied.”

Nines rolls his eyes at how unsubtle that was. He might as well told Fowler outright.

Gavin's face twists. “What?...You serious Fowler?...There is seriously no one else with a case right now?”

This piques Nines' interest and wishes Gavin physically had his phone so he could eavesdrop.

“...Wait. Hey, wasn't that Anders--...well they can ha--...Phck, I know we're--...Fine...Alright, stop nagging me.” Gavin sighs. “Well be there Cap.”

Gavin regrets not having his phone physically on him so he can have the satisfaction of mashing the end button.

“What's going on?”

“Hmm? Oh right. You couldn't creepily listen in on my conversation for once – don't give me that look.”

Gavin blows a raspberry before filling his partner in. “So, it looks like that case that Anderson and Connor were on a few weeks ago may have opened up again. You know, the one with the fried androids.”

“And we've been assigned the case, since they're on another one.”

Gavin sighs. “Yeah. We're the next in line for cases like this I guess. Damn you for being some super special Detective android.”

Nines snorts. “Now, now no need for insults. We have a job to do now. You're just irritated we can't spend the day making-out.”

“Oh? And you aren't?”

“Never said I wasn't.”

Gavin snickers as they amble into the living room. “Oh god! I think I've broken you by making-out with you! What happened to my oh, so professional RK900?” he dramatically gasps.

Catching Gavin around the waist, Nines spins him around to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Exactly, darling. I'm afraid my circuits have been a touch fried.”

Gavin barks a laugh. “Oh no, whatever shall I do?”

Nines laughs as he lightly pushes Gavin towards the hallway. “Go change your shirt.”

Looking down Gavin notices an egg stain from his collapse earlier, along with a few spots of Thirium. “Seriously? It's not even that bad.”

Nines raises a judgmental eyebrow.

“Ugh. Fine.”

Nines is nearly pristine as ever when Gavin re-enters the room. All except his hair, which is still a mess from Gavin repeatedly running his hands through it. He almost wants to tell Nines to leave it as is. Almost. As sexy as he looks with his hair like that, it's not for anyone else to see; that possessive part of Gavin growls.

“Hey, let me.” Gavin tugs him away from the mirror. Using the excuse of fixing Nines' hair so he can run his fingers through it some more.

“Thank-you.” Nines mummers.

“No prob. One of us has to look professional.”

After tugging Nines' forelock back into place, Gavin is about to remove his hands when an idea hits him. He rests fingertips against Nines' face. 

Nines watches Gavin curiously. Wondering why he suddenly looks so apprehensive but waits patiently. His eyes widen in surprise as he first feels a sudden familiar shift between them. He then feels as another consciousness brushes, almost shyly, against his own.

**_{This alright?}_ **

Gavin's nervous voice causes Nines to smile reassuringly. **_{_ _Yes, Gavin. This is alright.}_**

Rubbing his scar self-consciously. _**{Y-yeah. It's not exactly interfacing but it's something right? I wanted to thank you for, well, everything.}**_

Nines shakes his head with a fond smile. **_{You've done more than enough dear. Thank-you for letting me in.}_**

“Yeah. Well.” Gavin mutters, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. “Let's go before we get bitched at for not being quick enough.”

Nines nods then pulls Gavin in for one last quick kiss. “Of course. Duty calls.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna do more backstory talk, but these jerks decided they wanted to make out instead hehe :P.
> 
> Sooo, I have another Reed900 fic I've been working on along with this one so I gonna finish ch.1 of that one before finishing ch.4. Look out for that one if ya'll want!  
> It's a magic!UA nobody asked for! :3c


End file.
